


Did you always believe in me?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, AvaLance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Sex, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, First time strap-on, Flirty Sara Lance, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Protective Sara Lance, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Ava has her Dissertation Defense today.*Rated Explicit for the 3rd Chapter*
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was one of the ones that I struggled a little bit to write, but I like how it ended up turning out. 
> 
> If you don't know what a dissertation defense is, its essentially a PhD candidate arguing with 10+ professionals in their field that the project they spent 6 or more year on is scientifically sound. The committee tries to poke holes in the research and they have to explain why they did what they did. If they fail, and the committee decides that it is not a strong enough project they have to start their whole project over again. It's hella stressful.

April 2015

Ava is pacing back and forth in the hallway outside the room. She is bound to wear a hole in the floor if she keeps this up. “Babe, you gotta stop pacing!” Sara says as she attempts to calm her frazzled girlfriend. The tall blonde closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Moving to lean against the wall she squeezes her eyes shut again, but begins to hyperventilate without something to distract her. She starts playing with the buttons on her shirt to try to take her mind off of it. She’s wearing a short sleeve black button down dress shirt that is tucked in and has roses all over it, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and light makeup with her hair down. They told her not to be too fancy today, which then prompted a 45 minuet adventure this morning trying to pick out the right outfit. Sara had been ready in 10 minutes, finding a mid-thigh length flowy skirt and a dressy tank top with her hair half pulled up the perfect outfit for the day.

The smaller girl quickly moves to stand in front of the panicking woman. “Take a deep breath” She says in her soothing voice, “You have been preparing for this, you got it. I know you do.” Ava opens her eyes and there are tears welling up as she looks at her girlfriend. “What if I can’t? What if I fail?” She asks as the tears begin to roll down her face. Sara is wiping away the tears as quickly as they fall. “If I fail, I’m going to have to do the entire program over again and that is six more years Sara. I’m already 28. I’ll be 34 and still in school, and you’ll have moved on and be in your career. You won’t want to be dating a girl wh….”

“HEY!” She just about yells causing the other woman to look at her with wide eyes, but effectively stopping the downward spiral that was starting. “Don’t fucking talk like that Ava. I love you and I don’t care if you’re still in school at 84. I’ll always love you. No matter if you fail or pass your dissertation defense today.” Sara leans in and places a gentle but loving kiss onto the lips of the other woman. Sara eyes her girl up and down before smiling at the cuffed sleeves, “You look really gay today.” A small giggle comes out of the woman who is now pressed up against the wall smiling. Their attention is snatched by the sound of the door opening. Dr. Bellan, Ava’s advisor, steps out of the room and glances at the two women. “We’re ready for you Ava.” The tall blonde pushes off the wall and begins to make her way over to the door.

Dr. Bellan had become almost a father figure to Ava over the last 6 years. He had met Sara a few times when she would bring coffee or lunch to her girlfriend throughout her program. He also got to know her when he would invite all of his graduate students and their significant others over to his house to have dinner with him and his husband.

Before Ava could reach the door the small blonde grabbed her arm and spun her around. She surged forward and kissed her. After she broke away she whispered directly into her ear. “You got this baby. No matter what happens, I love you.” With one last chaste kiss she releases her girlfriend. As Ava walks into the room Dr. Bellan looks at Sara and says “She’s going to do great. She’s brilliant, don’t worry!” With a soft smile the small blonde relies, “I know she is!” With that the door is closed and now she just has to wait alone for the next 45-60 minutes. She pulls out her phone to text with her friends.

**Message to – Zari, Charlie, Nora, Ray, Amaya, Nate, Mick, Gary, and John**

**Sara: Guys, I’m freaking the fuck out!**

**Amaya: She’s going to be fine Sara. She is literally the smartest person I know.**

**Nate: Yeah, and I passed my dissertation defense last year. If I can do it then obviously she can.**

**Ray: I wish she would have let us come and support her.**

**Sara: I know, she won’t even let me in the room with her. I have to stay outside and just wait.**

**Gary: Well, we’ll be at her reception when she passes. Just text us as soon as you know. I’m really worried.**

**Nora: Calm the fuck down Gary. She could do this in her sleep and you know it. Sara, she’s going to be fine. But please tell us as soon as you know. We all want to be there whatever the outcome.**

**Sara: Ok, If she passes we’re going straight to the reception. So we’ll just meet you there. If she fails we’re going home. She’s not going to want to see anyone** **today. Tonight will just be us, I bought 3 bottles of wine and a pint of ice cream so I am prepared regardless. Then we’ll do brunch tomorrow at our place.**

**Zari: She’s lucky to have you!**

**Sara: Thanks :)**

**Amaya: Well lets plan that she does pass, because I’m pretty sure we all know she will. After the reception we’re still doing the surprise at your apartment right?**

**Sara: Yes. We’ve got dinner plans, but after we’ll come back to the apartment. Z, you still have that key to our place right?**

**Zari: Yup, all good. We’ll set up.**

**Sara: Thanks! We love you guys, she’s going to be so excited to be able to celebrate with all of you.**

**Ray: We love you too. You and Ava!**

Sara is snapped out of her thoughts when the door opens again. Ava walks out of the room and she looks as white as a ghost. She was prepared for this, she knew Ava would look this upset since they don’t know anything yet. Now they just have to wait for the committee to deliberate. Now that everything is out of her hands the tall blonde just collapses onto the bench next to her girlfriend and leans her head onto her shoulder.

They wait for about thirty minutes before Ava speaks up. “If I fail this, I’m not going to want to see anyone but you today.” Sara brings her hand up to caress her cheek without moving from their position. “I know baby. I have prepared for both outcomes. I know that you like to be prepared for anything. Even when there is no way in hell that you will fail this.” A small smile breaks on Ava’s face, she tilts her head up so she can place a kiss next to the ear of the other woman. “Thanks, I love you.” Sara turns her head and places a kiss on her lips. “I love you too.”

The door opens again and Dr. Bellan pokes his head out and sees Ava leaning against her girlfriend on the benches outside the door. “Ava, we’ve come to a decision. You can come back in.” The tall blonde takes a deep breath and walks back into the room.

Sara is pacing while they are discussing their decision. After 8 and a half minutes, yes Sara was counting, the door opens again and Ava walks out alone. She looks like she has no emotion on her face. The smaller girl begins to worry. She starts to walk over to her girlfriend when all of a sudden the tall blonde looks up at her. A single tear is running down her face, but before Sara even has a chance to react the woman blurts out, “I passed” and takes a deep breath. The small blonde runs at her girlfriend, faster that she has ever run and jumps into her. She has her legs wrapped around her waist and her hands on either side of her face, foreheads pressed together. “I fucking knew it! You beautiful, brilliant, sexy woman, I fucking knew you could do it.” Ava’s arms are supporting her so she doesn’t fall. “I love you. I love you so fucking much!” the small blonde says trying not to squeeze the other girls face too much. Pulling her into a kiss Sara feels her back hit the wall. “God, you’re fucking amazing.”

They hear the doors open and people begin to file out of the room. Ava blushes and sets her girlfriend down as all of her professors and colleagues begin to gather in the hallway. “Congratulations Dr. Sharpe” The head of the biology department says as he extends a hand to Ava. “Thank you” She says shaking his hand. As she is exchanging pleasantries she sees her girlfriend sneak away and begin doing something on her phone.

**Sara: She passed, I fucking knew she would pass!!!!**

**Sara: We’ll see you guys at the reception.**

As they make their way to the reception Sara is smiling and swinging their hands back and forth. She quickly pulls Ava into an empty classroom. “I just… before we get in there and you get to talk to all our friends and your colleagues… I wanted to give you this.” The small blonde says as she pulls out a long black box from her jacket pocket. She hands it over and the taller woman opens it. The necklace is a simple silver chain with a circular pendant, smaller than the size of a dime, and it has a rainbow of sand that is cast in resin. “That woman we found downtown.” Sara starts when the other woman doesn’t say anything, “I had her make this for you. I just sort of gave her free reign and told her about you. This is what she came up with.”

When Ava finally looks up she has tears in her eyes again. “Sara… this is… beautiful. I love it.” She says as her voice breaks. “Let me put it on you.” The smaller girl takes the box and pulls the necklace out and clips it on. When she turn around to face her girlfriend she is looking down at the pendant. “Beautiful.” Sara breathes. “Yeah it is.” She relies. “No” the small blonde says as she brings her hand up to the cheek of the other woman. This makes her look up from the new necklace and into the eyes of the woman in front of her. “No Ava, you’re beautiful” She leans in for a kiss. After they break apart they have their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed. “So fucking beautiful.” Sara says before placing another kiss on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They celebrate Ava passing and receiving her PhD with friends and family.

The reception was going well, Ava was over talking to their friends. Sara just needed to sit down for a minute and take a breather, the day had been very stressful so far. Shortly after Dr. Bellan made his way over to take a seat next to the small blonde. “You know, I usually meet the parents of my graduate students. After not meeting Ava’s I had a sneaking suspicion, especially after meeting you and finding out that she’s gay. Her parents not being here all but confirms it. When was the last time she saw them?” Sara turns to the older man, unsure of what to say. This wasn’t something Ava liked to talk about, but this was the man who she looked up to more than anything. Plus he’s gay, so he’d probably understand. “She was 17. They kicked her out, and she hasn’t seen them since.” Sara can feel the anger boiling up inside her as she talks. She still gets enraged every time she thinks about it. “Wow, well if I thought she was amazing before, this only amplifies it. That’s rough. Did she have anyone before she met you?” He asks tearing his eyes away from his graduate student and settling them on Sara. 

She takes a deep breath before answering. She also doesn’t really like to think about how alone she was either. “Not really, she always puts school first and relationships second. She was friendly with a few people, but no one that she was close to. I just kinda wiggled my way into her life and wouldn’t let her ignore me.” She says smiling. “She’s lucky to have you.” He says. Looking back at her girlfriend she says shaking her head, “No, I’m lucky to have her.” Just then she sees Quentin and Laurel walk into the room. “I’ve gotta go.” She says standing up and continues, “My dad and sister are here.” Before she walks away she hears, “For her?” from the man sitting next to her. She simply nods and he relies “Good” with a smile.

“Oh my god. Mr. Lance, Laurel, what are you doing here.” Ava asks as she walks up to them. “Ava, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s just Quentin” Ava blushes a little, closes her eyes, and scrunches up her nose. “Right sorry.” He just smiles at her and pulls her into a hug. “It’s all good kiddo”

“Well does she look different? Can you tell she’s Dr. Sharpe now?” Sara asks her family as she walks up and grabs her girlfriends hand. They talk for several minutes and as everyone begins to leave Laurel says that they are taking Ava out to dinner and that there is no arguing about it. 

The four have a really nice meal and congratulated Ava one more time before Sara pulls the tall blonde back to the car. “Do we get to go home now?” Ava asks as they drive away. “Yes we do.” The smaller girl says without taking her eyes off the road. They make it back to their apartment at 7, park, and begin to ascend the stairs. Ava starts to unbutton a few of her top buttons on her dress shirt. “You might want to stop where you’re at.” Sara says as she reaches the door. She stopped Ava right before she undid the button that would expose her bra. All the tall blonde can do is look confused until they walk through the door.

All of their friend are there, they start the music as they walk in. There is drinks, and food, and lots of smiles. Ava felt so happy in that moment. She could not believe this was her life. She had an amazing group of friends, she had just earned her PhD in integrative biology, and she had a beautiful supportive girlfriend. They drank and laughed and just celebrated. They all helped clean up, will except for Gary, Nora, John, and Mick. Gary and Nora were way too drunk to be helpful, and John and Mick were just dicks. They never helped. As the night wound down Amaya and Zara, the only two still sober, collected all of their drunk friends and made their way to their respective cars to drive everyone home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara celebrate alone.

Ava was sitting on the couch just thinking about the day when the small blonde plopped down next to her with a bottle of champagne. Sara set down the two glasses she had brought, they weren’t champagne glasses but they’d do, and was about to open the bottle when Ava spoke up. “I want you to fuck me with the strap-on tonight.” She said so calmly that if she hadn’t heard the words she would not have known Ava was talking about sex. All the smaller girl can do is sit there with her mouth hanging open. She can’t even look at her. They sit like this for a minute while Sara collected herself. She’s not going to lie, this is something she has fantasized about. A lot. She would never bring it up to Ava for fear of pushing her to do something she didn’t want to do. But now Ava was asking, and it was taking all of her willpower not to run straight to the bedroom and put the harness on right now. She set down the bottle and finally turned to look at her girlfriend. She was looking at her like she was nervous. She was biting her lip, but it wasn’t the ‘I want to fuck you right now’ biting her lip. It was the ‘I think I just said something that is going to fuck up our relationship’ lip bite. ‘Fuck, is she really that nervous about asking me?’ She thought.

Sara crawled a little closer and moved her leg so she was straddling the other woman’s lap. “Are you sure?” she asks playing with the buttons on the dress shirt Ava was wearing. “Only if you still want to do it.” She said biting down on her lip even harder. Sara quickly moved her thumb over the lips of the woman she was sitting on. She pulled her bottom lip out from between her teeth. “Of course I do. I think it would be so fucking hot to be inside you like that. But… only if you are 100% sure that you want it.” When she finishes talking she uses her hand to cup the cheek of the other woman and pull her into a kiss. 

“I’m sure. I completely trust you. And I know that if I decide that I don’t like it that you’ll stop immediately.” She smiles at Sara as she talks. “Absolutely, we’ll take it slow. And at any moment we’ll stop if you want to.” Ava just nods and drags the other woman into a kiss. She normally would ask for entrance to Sara’s mouth, but the girl is already grinding down hard on her lap. She shoves her way into her mouth and moans when their tongue’s touch. 

After a few more minutes the smaller girl pulls away and says, “Well I was going to tease you while we drank this bottle of champagne, but…” she says grabbing Ava’s hand and sliding it up her leg. “I guess we’ll just do mimosa’s in the morning.” Ava takes the hint and continues her hand up the girls thigh and under her skirt. She reaches her lacy underwear and moves to press on her clit over the fabric. Instead her hand touches her hot wet vulva. Her eyes snap open wide letting out a guttural groan at the feeling and she looks at the mischievous grin on her girlfriends face.

“Sara…” she starts with her voice low and almost a growl. She seems to be unable to say much more than that when she continues, “Fuck Sara”. Rocking on her fingers Sara’s breath hitches. “You like them?” she asks. Ava just nods and then suddenly her hand stills and she looks up at her girlfriend, eyebrows furrowed with eyes full of concern. “Have you been wearing these all day?” Sara just giggles that this is the question she is being asked right now. “No, I changed into them like 10 minutes ago when everyone was leaving.” She says brushing some hair out of face of the woman below her. “Ok, good!” Ava says and lets out a sigh of relief. “I was worried about your vaginal health with how many public spaces you sat in today.” Sara bursts out laughing. Full on tears running down her face at what was just said to her. Ava looks nervous, uncomfortable, and slightly embarrassed and she pulls her hands away. She has a blush creeping up her chest. Sara notices and calms herself down. “Aw baby! I’m not laughing at you I promise. I’m laughing because your hot girlfriend is grinding into your lap in crotchless panties and you were worried about my vaginal health.” She says grabbing both sides of the tall blonde’s face. “Its cute, really. You’re so fucking cute. I love that you care so much about my vagina.” Sara adds a suggestive eyebrow lift to the end of that statement. She leans in and gives a quick kiss. A shy smile breaks on Ava’s face. “I care a lot about every part of you.” Sara smiles and runs her thumb over Ava’s lips. “Let’s take this to bed. Okay?” 

Ava quickly lifts her girlfriend up and carries her into their bedroom. She sets her down on the bed, but she gets up and sits the tall blonde down. “I have more surprises.” Sara runs out of the room to get her phone and the music changes as she enters the room again. She notices that Ava had unbuttoned her shirt all the way, but left it tucked into her pants. This was the hottest thing she thinks that she has ever seen. She quickly snaps out of it and begins the strip tease she planned for Ava.

After she is stripped down to her crotchless underwear and lacy bra she pulls Ava up by her beltloops and pulls her close. “Do you still want the strap-on?” She asks against the taller woman’s lips while she unbuttons her jeans and slides the zipper down. “Yeah, I do.” Sara bites her lip as she pulls down the other woman’s pants. She helps her step out of the jeans and places a kiss on her hip. “You should leave the shirt on. Its hot.” Sara says slowly walking Ava back to the bed. “Okay.” She replies.

“Go lay down on the bed. I’ll be over in a minute.” The smaller blonde says pushing her girlfriend back slightly with one finger in the middle of her bare chest. Ava adjusts herself and gets comfortable on the bed. She’s laying on her back with her knees bend and legs spread. When Sara turns around her breath catches in her throat. Ava was laying there looking fucking sexier than anyone has the right to be. She seems to have already removed her underwear, so she was just waring her open dress shirt that really wasn’t even covering anything besides her shoulders. She walks to the end of the bed facing the girl currently spread wide for her. She swallows before letting her mouth drop open at the sight.

“Come up here” Ava says holding her hand out to guide the other girl up the bed. When the smaller blonde was even with her face she leans down to kiss her neck. She had never worn a dildo before, so when she leaned down she wasn’t thinking about how it was going to rub on her girlfriend. It had pressed down rather hard and rubbing on Ava’s clit, who was a little surprised by the sensation due to no warning. A loud moan from the taller woman right into her ear made her realize what she was doing. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry. I totally forgot that this was even attached to me.” She says quickly sitting up so she’s sitting on her feet between the girls legs. “No its ok” Ava rushes out. She bites her lip before continuing, “I liked it… do it again.” Sara just nods. She scoots closer so that the length of the dildo is laying against the girls vulva. 

When she rocks her hips forward she rubs against the tall blonde’s clit. They move like this for a few minutes until Ava is panting. “Put it in me Sara.” She says pulling the girl down by the back of her neck. “Please… I want you to be inside of me.” Sara just nods looks down to line the tip up with her entrance and starts to push in at a glacial pace. She immediately looks up to gauge the woman’s reaction. She has her eyes squeezed closed. Sara stops moving and checks in before she continues. To Ava, it felt like it took an hour for her girlfriend to push all the way inside of her. It was actually probably like 30 seconds, but it felt like it was taking forever. 

Sara lets the woman adjust and stretch around her, she receives a nod from the tall blonde to start to move. She moves in and out starting slow and building speed slightly. She pulls Ava up a little by her hips changing the angle. At the first trust with the new position the room is suddenly filled with noise. The taller woman moaning, Sara panting, the wet sounds from her pussy. All the noise is turning them both on even more. “Fuck… harder Sara” Ava gasps out. The woman willingly complies. She lets go of one of her hips to start to circle her clit with her thumb. She is quickly careening towards the edge. “Hey… look at me.” Sara says. Ava opens her eyes and looks straight into the icy blue eyes of her girlfriend while she comes. Her mouth was hanging open as she let out something between a moan and a scream, it had to be the dirtiest noise that had ever graced the small blonde’s ears. 

She slows her movements helping her girl ride out the orgasm. When Ava’s breathing had steadied a little she pulls out slowly hearing a whimper from the girl below her. She hops off the bed and removes the harness dropping it onto the floor before climbing back onto her girlfriend. After she can feel the taller woman’s pulse getting back to normal she moves to the side and pulls her so her head is resting on her chest. Ava is absentmindedly tracing circles around the smaller girls hip bone. “So… are you going to leave me now for a man?” Sara asks jokingly, obviously making fun of the ridiculous assumption that some people have. “Ewwwww… Don’t even talk like that.” Ava replies turning her head into the neck of the other woman. “It’s gross” She says slightly muffled by the girls neck and hair. “Good!” The small blonde says, “Because I want to keep you”. At that the two women shuffle slightly and begin to drift off to sleep.

*****************************

Sara wakes up to the familiar feeling of someone’s tongue on her clit and the wave of her orgasm hits her before she is even fully conscious. Ava’s head pops out of the sheet when she crawls back up her girlfriends body. She snuggles into her side with her head on her chest. “To what do I owe the pleasure…. Dr. Sharpe?” Ava smiles at the use of her title. “Payback… for last night.” She says pulling her closer. “While I accept it, you don’t need to pay me back. Last night was amazing.” The tall blonde leans up on her elbow so she can look at the other girl. “But you didn’t come.” She says with a slight frown. Sara just shrugs, “So? You did. And it was the fucking hottest thing I have ever seen.” Ava blushes a little with a shy smile. She leans down to kiss the other woman. “Come on! I’m making breakfast.” The tall blonde says pulling the girl out if bed and throwing her a long tee shirt from their dresser. They spent the morning together making breakfast in just shirts. It was just starting to hit Ava that she was done with the PhD. It was a big relief to know that she passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this one. Let me know what you thought about in the comments. I really appreciate feedback!


End file.
